


Babe it's You and I

by ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, Niall gets Shot, cat!niall, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch/pseuds/ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...................................Niall is a hybrid</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn was finishing up at the local bar he worked at. He worked there since he was 17 and now 21 he knows a few tricks too but one thing he hates is that the drunken customers try to get into his pants.But it's all worth it. 

"Ok, Zayn you can go" Zayn's boss, Perrie said, she was the nicest boss you can get but go on her bad side you'll be a dead man. Zayn smiled and grabbed his things and left the bar. As soon as he stepped outside the cold air of the night smacked him in the face. Zayn didn't it though he was use to it by now even in winter he's use to it.

Zayn looked at night sky as he walked home admiring the beautiful sight. 'I wish I could have someone to share this beautiful sight with' Zayn thought, he sighed as remember his exes they all wanted him because of his body and money. 

His thoughts were cut off by a cat meowing and someone sobbing, Zayn looked around in hopes to find whoever was crying. He found that it was coming from an alley way. Zayn slowly walked over to see who it was.

As Zayn turned the corner, he saw a kid crying probably around 16 but it wasn't just a kid, the kid had a tail and two cream coloured cat like ears, He was a hybrid. Zayn has never seen anything nothing more the amazing this kid had. 

Then kid looked up showing his ocean blue eyes to Zayn to get lost in. He hissed at Zayn causing the tanned boy to move back away giving the boy room.

'Um, are you ok?' Zayn asked as he got on his knees. The boy just stared, scared out of his mind.

'ok, well I'm Zayn and you are' Zayn said and extended a hand out, the hybrid boy flinched and coward away. 

'No, no, I wasn't going to hurt you' Zayn said quickly, he heard a grumbling a noise and the boy whimpered and rubbed his stomach. Zayn quickly realized that the boy must be hungry.

'Are you hungry?' Zayn asked, the boy's ears went up and he nodded. Zayn stood up and extended his hand out for the boy. Which he stared at Zayn's hand.

'C'mon I got food at home wanna have some with me?' He asked keeping his hand out. The boy nodded and grabbed Zayn's hand, Zayn pulled him up to stand up only for him to fall back down. The boy winced.

'Oh shit, are you ok' Zayn said as he picked up the boy bridal style. The boy only blushed and nodded. Zayn liked it when the hybrid boy blushed it made him look cute.

'Um, not being mean but can you at least tell me your name?' Zayn asked the hybrid boy.

'Me, N-N-Niall' The boy said and pointed at himself. Zayn smiled at him 'Niall, lovely name for him and beautifully suited with his irish accent'

'That's lovely name for such a handsome man' Zayn said. Niall blushed at his words as they walked to Zayn's home.

_____________________

When they reached Zayn's apartment, Zayn had to put Niall down. Niall held Zayn's hand like a little child and looked around as Zayn unlocked the front door. Zayn pushed the door open and led Niall in. Niall stared at everything unsure what it was.

'So, this is my home' Zayn said as he lead Niall to the kitchen. He pulled out the chair for Niall to sit on but the hybrid boy kept a strong grip on Zayn's hand.

'Niall you gotta let go of my hand' Zayn said as he tried to takes his hand back and manage to get it back, Niall whimpered and tried grabbing onto Zayn again. Zayn was already looking through the cupboards for some snack food for the hybrid to eat while he cooked.

He gave a packet of chips to Niall making sure it was chicken flavor he wasn't too sure on what Cat hybrids ate but chicken was something usually cats ate right? well Zayn didn't have any chicken last time he checked.

Niall gladly took the packet and stuffed his face. 

Zayn grabbed some eggs and bacon, strange breakfast for dinner who cares. Zayn cooked the eggs and bacon casually keeping eye on the hybrid and saw him playing with his tail.

When the eggs and bacon were done he got two plates and place the eggs and extra bacon just in case Niall was really hungry. He placed the food in front of Niall, the hybrid drooled at the food but didn't touch it.

Zayn thought he did something wrong with the food, 'Is something wrong with Niall?' Zayn asked, the hybrid shook his head. 'Niall no allow to eat' Niall said and continued to stare at the food. That's ridiculous! why the hell wouldn't he be allowed to eat' Zayn thought.

Zayn sat down next to Niall and put his plate down on the table. 'Niall you're allowed to eat ok, who told you can't?' Zayn said concern. Niall looked up at Zayn's brown eye's.

'D-D-Da-Daddy' Niall whimpered and some tears rolled down Niall's cheek, Zayn placed his hand on Niall's back rubbing his back. Niall learned into Zayn, surprising Zayn at the sudden movement but wrapped the hybrid in his arms and pulling him onto his lap.

'Niall, what d-did Daddy d-do' Zayn asked, terrified of the answer.

'D-Daddy, S-Sowy D-Daddy n-no-no pease, no hurt Niall' Niall wasn't making any sense he kept saying he was sorry. 

'Niall, calm down ok, Niall its ok' Zayn cooed trying to calm him down. Niall wasn't having any of that he shook his head. Zayn grabbed his cheeks and forced him to looke at him, blue eyes meeting brown.

'Niall, you're safe c'mon, you're ok, remember me? it's me Zayn your friend. Niall you're safe' Zayn said, Niall nodded and learned into Zayn trying to hide. Zayn pulled him closer and rubbed his back and cooed into his cat ears and reasurring Niall that he was safe.

After about 10 mintues Zayn stilled had Niall on his lap. Zayn ate his dinner while Niall kept his head on Zayn's chest listening to his heart beat. Zayn brought the fork with egg on it to Niall's lips as remembered Niall hasn't eaten. Niall ate it and sat up ,still seated on Zayn's lap grabbed his forked and started eating his dinner.

Once they finished Zayn decided to call it a night, Zayn stood up with Niall clinging to him. 'It's not a good idea to leave him alone for the night' Zayn thought as he carried Niall to his room. He placed Niall on his bed grabbed some clothes to change into he quickly moved to the bathroom and locked the door. 

He was just putting on a new pair of boxers on when the was knock the door. 'Z-Z-Zayn where you go, Niall bad?' The boy asked, sadness filled his voice, Zayn quickly put them on and opened the door. 

'No, No, I was just getting changed that's all' Zayn explained and took the boy to the bed and laid him down. Zayn quickly got on the other side of the bed and laid down. Niall closed his eyes feeling he has something he never felt before, he was safe.

______________________________________________

Zayn woke up to a cat purring and a light snoring, he opened his eyes was met by blonde hair and cat ears, he quickly relised that Niall was purring, and was cuddled up to him. Zayn tried to move Niall off of him so he can change into something more appropriate. Niall grumbled and cuddled closer to Zayn's chest.

Zayn cooed at the hybrid, 'Well it couldn't hurt to stay in bed for a little more' Zayn thought and pulled Niall even closer if that was even possible. Niall's purring was quite loud, 'I wonder what's got him happy? It can't be me could it?' Zayn thought, then someone was knocking on his door causing the hybrid wake up once he saw he was cuddling Zayn, he backed away from Zayn making him to fall off the bed .

'Zayn open the door, it's me Harry' Harry yelled, 'Oh great' Zayn thought, he quickly move off the bed to Niall picking him up onto his lap. 'Are you okay Niall?' He asked concern about the way Niall fell. The hybrid nodded and cuddled into Zayn, purring. Zayn smiled at the hybrid and kissed the hybrid's forehead causing the blonde to blush. 

Zayn moved Niall off his lap. Zayn grabbed some shorts and put them on and grabbed a shirt. After that he went to answer the door. He opened the door to see Harry looking rather pissed. Harry stormed passed Zayn.

'What's wrong Haz?' He asked, Harry shooked his head. Zayn sat and patted the sport next to him for Harry to sit down. Harry wiped his eyes. Zayn grew even more concern this was Harry Styles crying! he usually never cried unless a family member died he was always positive even in the darkest hour. 

Zayn has known Harry since he was in high school, Harry was bullied in grade 9 and Zayn stood up for him and decked some in the face. So what the hell has happened to the lad. Harry sat down and continued to wip his eyes

'U-Um L-Li-' Harry started to sob and Zayn hugged him, Harry pushed Zayn back. 'L-Liam a-and I b-broke up' Harry managed to say, Zayn was gobbed smacked, Harry and Liam a- well were in a relationship and they were the Lovey, Dovey type of couple. Liam was completely in love with Harry, Vice versa with Harry.

'I-I d-don't know what I did wrong' Harry said, Zayn quickly pulled Harry into his arms trying to calm the boy down, 'Fuck you Liam, Why did you have to do this to Harry' Zayn thought, 'Shhhhhhh, it's going to be alright, shhhh' Zayn cooed.

After 15 minutes.............

Niall came out and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he was confused Zayn wasn't in bed. He saw a curly haired boy sleeping on the couch. But where was Zayn. Niall was growing nervous. He then he heard his belly grumbling. Niall rubbed his belly and went into the kitchen hoping to find something to eat. 

'ZAYN! SOME WEIRD THING IS IN THE HOUSE' he heard the curly haired boy yell. Niall quickly turned around and his eyes were met with scared emerald. Niall was scared and he didn't know what he done wrong he just closed his eyes. 

Then he felt arms around him

'Niall, calm down I'm here, shh' he heard Zayn's calm voice, he opened his eyes to see Zayn. NIall quickly cuddled into him. Then someone started to knock on the door again. 'Fucking hell' Zayn groaned and picked Niall and quickly took him to his room. 

'Harry could you get that' Zayn yelled as he put Niall in the bed. 'ZAYN! Harry yelled. Niall whimpered. Zayn quickly ran back to see whats happen. He saw Harry and Liam. Liam was crying and hugging Harry tightly. Harry was trying to push him away, Zayn quickly moved Liam away and Harry hid behind Zayn. 

Liam just glared at him. Zayn glared back, Harry just wanted to be away from Liam. But he couldn't have that without Liam fucking that up. 'What are you doing here, Liam?' Zayn asked as he kept an eye at his bedroom making sure Niall didn't come out.

'I came to talk to Harry' He said still glaring at Zayn. Harry shook his head and ran to Zayn's room not knowing the hybrid was in there. Harry quickly closed the door. He jumped when he heard the hybrid meow, Niall looked up at Harry scared, wrapped in Zayn's blanket like a little child. 

'O-O-Oh h-hel-hello t-there' Harry stuttered. All Niall did was meowed in response. Harry sat down on the bed. Harry let a few stray tears out. Niall quickly noticed and moved closer to Harry wondering why he was sad.

'Why Sad?' Niall asked.

'um.. my bo - well ex boyfriend cheated on me' Harry said, Niall didn't understand what a Boyfriend was but he nodded anyway. Niall decided to do what Zayn did earlier he hugged Harry catching the lad by surprise. Harry hugged backed. 

After a while of the embrace Niall pulled back 'thank you uhh....um.....what is your name?' Harry asked. 'Me? Me Niall' Niall said and pointed to himself. Zayn came in and cooed at the sight of Niall still in the blanket. Niall smiled at Zayn. 'Liam won't leave unless he ttalks to you Haz' Zayn said sadly. Harry sighed and got up and went out to lounge room.

Zayn sat down next to the hybrid. Niall crawled onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Zayn. 'Mine, My Zayn' Niall grumbled. Zayn's eyes went wide. Niall started to purr and pushed Zayn back making him lay down. THey heard the front door close making them jump slightly, even though Niall still purred. 

'Niall get off' Zayn said, Niall mewled in response. Zayn chuckled at the hybrid, Niall layed his head on Zayn's chest listening to Zayn's heartbeat. 

'Niall get off I need to check if Harry's still here' The Bradford boy said and rolled Niall off and quickly stood up, proceeding to the lounge room to see it's empty. 'Harry must've gone with Liam' Zayn thought.

____________________________

Over the weeks, Zayn and Niall's friendship grew, rather quickly. Zayn had Harry to look after Niall while he worked, the poor hybrid cried for Zayn to not leave him. Zayn arrived late for work because he comforted Niall and told him he'll come back soon. 

Zayn arrived home and saw Niall waiting on his bed while Harry was asleep, Niall mewled when he saw Zayn. Harry grumbled and turned over. Then Niall did something that made Zayn's eyes go wide.

Niall pulled on Zayn's shirt forcing them to slam their lips together.

_________________________________


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

A/N: I'm just a little obsessed with Cat Hybrid Niall

And this is Part 2 of Babe It's You and I

 

It's Slightly Narriam [Narry/Niam] BUT STILL ZIALL  
Zayn POV:

I pushed Niall back making him fall onto Harry, "Huh?" Harry groaned and sat up. He, He kissed me, he kissed me on lips. I quickly left the room and grabbed my keys and left the flat. I'm just a little shocked. Right?, RIGHT!?

"ZAYN COME BACK!!" I heard Harry exclaimed, I shooked my head. Someone took my hand, I turned and saw Niall holding my hand. I can't be near him, not now I gotta think things through. Did I like the kiss? That question floated through my head staying still not letting other questions fill my mind.

"Niall let go" I said, a bit to harsh. He mewled and tighten his grip. "Let go Niall" I said a little louder. He didn't though. Harry came over. I just stared at the pavement. "Harry take Niall now" I demanded, I never wanted to sound so dark but I'm confused.

"What? Why?" 

"Just take him, I need to be alone" I said and shook Niall's hand off and started to sprint down the street. I heard footsteps following. I turned around and Niall crashed into me. He kept me in embrace. He started to purr. I pushed him off making him fall down to the ground.

Harry POV

I ran after Zayn, Fuck he was fast but Niall manage to keep up with him. I caught up with them. Niall was hugging Zayn while Zayn didn't show any emotion. That was weird from all the time I known Zayn he'll show at least one emotion. 

 

But this wasn't Zayn. I just walked over to them. Then I saw Zayn do something he would never do. Niall hit the ground hard. I quickly picked Niall. "Whe-where Zayn go?" He whimpered, his eye's darting everywhere looking for Zayn.

"I don't know" I said and started to walk us back to Zayn's flat. "Za-Zayn co-come back soon?" Niall asked. I didn't know how to answer that question. I just opened the door and took Niall to Zayn's room.

Niall quickly got under the blankets. "Niall I'll be back" He mewled in response and buried himself in Zayn's blankets, I sat down on the couch, I got my phone and texted Liam.

Hey Babe can u come ovr 2 Zayn's? xx

Yeah, y? xx

I'll tell u when u get ovr here

K C ya soon. 

I put my phone on the table, "ZAYNIE!" Niall wailed, crap he was crying. I quickly dashed back to room to see Niall's tail peeking from under the small fort of blankets. I could hear Niall's muffled sobs. I quickily dug through the blankets.

I pulled him into my arms, "Hey, hey what's wrong?" I asked, he hiccuped. "Ni-Niall w-want Za-Zayn" Niall said, tears covered his cheeks. "Zayn will come to home soon" 

"Z-Zayn h-hate Niall"

"No, he doesn't hate you Niall" 

"Zay-Zayn no l-love Niall, N-Niall wan-want Zayn" He whimpered, There was knock on the door, I hoped it was Zayn. 

"Zayn!, Zayn!" Niall yelled as he ran to the door. I got up and went to check who it was. Niall kept chanting 'Zayn'. I opened and Liam was there. "Hey Babe and Hi er......"

"Me Niall"

"Oh, Hello Niall 'm Liam" Liam said and held his hand out. Niall just stared at it with an questioning expression. "Ok then" He said and turned to me and gave me a peck.

"Why Za-Zayn no lie N-Niall kiss" I heard Niall asked sadly. "Liam I need you to watch Niall while I go find Zayn" I didn't give him time to responed I was already out the door. I ran off in the direction where Zayn ran off. 

"Zayn!" I called as I walked down straight. "Zayn where are you!" I called out again. No sign of still. Maybe he was in the park. "HARRY" I heard Liam yell. I turned around and saw Niall running towards me while Liam chased him. 

"HAWIE" Niall exclaimed, God.

"Niall" I groaned, Niall stopped in front of me and panted and tried to regain his breath. Liam came too. " Liam I told you to wat- never mind lets just find Zayn" I said and took Niall's hand. 

"We fine Z-Zayn" Niall asked, I nodded and walked towards the park. We arrived at the park, but Niall ran off and played on the playground. Might as well let him play. "Let's rest for a bit then" Liam said sitting down on the bench, pulling me onto his lap. 

"Yeah" I said sighing, Niall was playing on the swings. All that was in my mind was where Zayn was. Niall needed him. WHat could've happened? "HAWIE HEL" Niall screamed. I glanced at Niall and saw two men dragging him. 

I bolted over tackling one of the man. "NIALL RUN AWAY" I exclaimed, Niall scratched the other man and ran away. "GO AFTER HIM YOU DICKHEAD" the man I was on exclaimed. "LIAM GET NIALL AND RUN" I exclaimed.

"Wee YUM Hel!!" Niall yelled. 

Liam POV:

"C'mon Niall lets go" I exclaimed, running with him. We ran as fast as we could. Those men, who were they? I heard a gun shot and scream of pain. "NIALL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zayn's voice filled the park, I turned and saw Niall falling I quickly turned and caught him. 

Niall was shaking and holding his arm, "I-I-I hu-hur-hurts" he whimpered. I looked closer and saw he's been shot in his shoulder. Zayn appeared next to me. Blood covered my arms. "N-Nia-Niall" He whimpered pulling Niall from my arms into his arms.

"Zay-Zayn-Zaynie" He said weakly and smiled. Tears filled my eyes. Who ever shot Niall is gonna fucking pay, No fucking Joke. 

Zayn's POV

No, No, no this can't be happening, not Niall. "Zay-Zayn-Zaynie" he said weakly and smiled. He tried to lift his hand. I quickly linked our hands. Liam and ran tackled some random guy. I held Niall close to me, tears flowed down my cheeks. Sirens were heard. Police and ambulance thank god. 

"Zayn" I heard Niall whisper. I turned and meet his gaze at me. " N-Niall go-gona d-di-die?" He asked, I shook my head. A sob ripped through. "No, Baby you're gonna live" I said, I wanted him alive. 

" Nia-Niall sl-sle-sleepy though" He whispered his eyes closing. "No Baby You gotta stay awake, Niall? Wake Up. NIALL?! NIALL!?!?!" I started to scream. He wasn't waking up. I can't lose him. The ambos came. "Sir I need you to step away" I didn't listen. I Just held him crying. I was pulled away from him. "NO! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME YOU ASS HOLES" I screamed. 

"Zayn Come down he's gonna be ok" Harry whispered. He wasn't safe he was with them he isn't safe untill he's in my arms, Away from danger. "C'mon lets go" Harry said dragging me away from my Niall. 

"Um, excuse me but one of you's have to come with us" The lady said pointing to the ambulance. I quickly ran over to it and got in. Niall was laying there. He looked so peaceful.

__________________________________________

I was waiting in the waiting while they had Niall surgery. I wasn't sitiing waiting. I wanted Niall out of this terrible place. The doctor came out. "Well Mr. Malik, Niall has made it through the sugery and is recovering but you can go vi-"

i took off running before he could finish. I manage to find Niall's room. He was awake, he was just staring at the roof. "N-Niall" I whimpered. He ears moved to where my my voice came. "Zay-Zaynie" He said smiling, turning his head. 

I squickly grabbed a chair and sat next to him. "How are y-you feeling Baby" I said fixing his pillow. 

"Niall okay" He said happily. He patted the spot next to him. "No, I'm okay here" 

"But Niall want Zayn" He said whined. I sighed, I slipped in beside him. Niall laid his head onto my chest. I couldn't help but remember the pain he had. I nearly lost him. He nearly died from trying to find me. I wrapped my arms around him. A little sniffle escaping. 

He sat up wincing at the pain. He looked concerned at me. "Why Zayn be sad?" He asked whipping the tears I didn't know that came. " You nearly Died Niall" I said. He smiled and cuddled me. "Niall no leave wifout fight" He said. 

He pulled back. I pulled him back slamming our lips together. 

"I love you Niall"

"Niall love zayn too"

_______________________-

I don't know about this

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come and also I just had writer's block but I'm working on that story so yea


End file.
